1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to systems and methods for establishing a telecommunications bridge and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods that establishing a telecommunications bridge between a user device and a service provider by implementing vanity dialing code registries comprising, among other things, multi-character vanity dialing codes which are translated via a database to connect a user device to a node via an internet protocol (IP) address, web site, toll free number, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) address, wireless automatic number identification (ANI), wire line ANI, interactive voice response (IVR) application, etcetera.
2. Background Art
Systems and methods for establishing telecommunications bridges between user devices and nodes are well known in the art. Generally speaking, to establish a telecommunications bridge between a user device (e.g., a cellular telephone, a wireline telephone, and the like) and a node such as a service provider, the end user enters either a seven or ten digit telephone number corresponding to the service provider into the user device. Utilizing the phone number entered into a telecommunications device, a telecommunications system establishes an end-to-end telecommunications channel between the user device and the node. It will be understood that in most instance, service providers establish ten digit toll free phone numbers that may be utilized to connect end users to a customer service department the service provider.
While these systems and methods exist, they suffer from numerous drawbacks including, but not limited to, the need for customers to remember and correctly enter the seven or ten digit telephone number corresponding to the service provider.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, among others, to provide systems and methods for establishing a telecommunications bridge between a user device and a node, and in some embodiments systems and methods that establish a telecommunications bridge between an end user and a service provider by processing vanity dialing codes utilizing a vanity dialing code database.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.